Childhood songs
by Lali-chan
Summary: Misao tells a couple of childhood stories.
1. I

As I grew up I learn a few things such as: you don't want to mess with fire. I still remember a 'little' incident that happened when I was 6 years old.

* * *

Little Misao was up and with more energy than the whole Oni after 10 hours of sleep. Misao was just one of those hyper kids, she would never get tired, and when she finally decided she wanted to sleep she would, but she only slept 6 hours per night, never able to sleep more than that. No one could get her to sleep, she had to decided she was bored enough to sleep. When she did it was a relief for the whole group.

That day Misao was watching Aoshi boil some water to make tea, he had this idea that maybe some camomila tea would make her more calm for a while. But any tea with caffeine had been forbidden in the Aoiya as everyone remember the day Misao got some, result: 3 sleepless nights for the Aoiya.

"Aoshi-san..." Misao called as she lost interest in whatever she was staring at in the table.

"Yes, Misao-chan?"

"Can I touch the fire? He's so pretty and red..." She asked staring at the fire.

"Misao, pay attention to what I'm going to say. Fire is bad, he burns, like when you eat miso soup without cooling it off first. So you can touch because it will hurt you, ok?" he told her looking at the kid in the eyes to make sure she was paying attention, but he failed to notice that she was staring at the fire.

"Ok... So pretty..." the last part was more like an innaudible whisper and Aoshi failed to hear it. She was interrupted by Aoshi that announced that the tea was ready. He poured her a cup, cooled of a little then handled it to her. Misao drank it slowly and soon felt very sleepy, and was fast asleep before realize it.

"Yes! It worked!" Aoshi almost smiled and took Misao to her room, just happy to know he would be able to sleep a little more that night.

Late that night Misao woke up to complete blackness, she got up and went downstairs quietly deciding she needed some water, when she got to the kitchen, she saw a candle lit up.

"Okon-san probably forgot..." she told herself, then she found herself dragged again in the beauty of the fire. This time, with no one around to stop her, she touch it, and as Aoshi told her, it hurt, she pulled her finger away quickly, but her hand made the candle fall on the table, and soon the table was burning, Misao wanted to get away, to call someone, but she found herself too afraid to move or talk.

Aoshi woke up alert to the smell of smoke, soon he was waking everybody, when he got to Misao's room, he found it empty, he ran downstairs and to the kitchen where the fire was going on. He felt Misao's ki and entered the room, she was there, tears running in her face, and still she wasn't moving, he picked her up and took her out of there. When he left the Aoiya he saw his friends already with buckets of water to stop the fire.

"Misao are you ok?" he asked taking of his jacket(he had grabbed it before leaving the room, no need to the whole Aoiya to see him on his sleeping yukatas just because a fire was going on) and putting around her.

"I'm okay... Misao is very sorry... It was an accident the candle was already there, and I touched it and fell... sorry..." she told him.

"It's okay..."

* * *

Needless to say that after that incident it took the guys back in Aoyia a lot of time before they stopped locking the kitchen from me. It was kind of annoying because everyone had a key to the kitchen except me, so every night I would wake up a different person to go with me to drink water, after 6 months they stopped locking it. Misao 1 Rest of the gang 0.

Fingers, candles, never mix them up. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't burnt the whole kitchen, just a table, and a few chairs, and Okon got yelled at because she left a candle lit up on the kitchen. And nobody yelled at me, because I made a puppy face with sad eyes, and cried a little. They even got me some candy, anything to keep Misao-chan from crying.

God, was I annoying...

A/N: Hope u guys like it. This is a fic where Misao will be telling some childhood stories. By the way, I know this is called Childhood songs, and not stories, is just that songs was more poetic, cuter.


	2. II

One of the great lessons I learned when I was a kid is that you have to be careful with knives and pointy stuff in general.

* * *

As a child growing up among ninjas it was inevitable that Misao became a ninja herself, but a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

It was time for her first training.

If that could be called a training. For Misao it would seem more like a game than what it was supposed to be. After all they gave her a wooden sword and told her to try and beat Hannya with it. For the others it was an opportunity to avoid her growing. As long as this wasn't taken seriously, they imagined Misao would preserve her innocence.

But Misao's curiosity always took the best of her. And at that young age one can imagine the little amount of self control she had.

She sneaked inside one of the rooms and found a kunai on the table, and decided that was her favorite weapon of all times. It was pretty and it looked very light, like something she would be able to carry and no one would even notice. Aoshi's weapons were too easily sppoted for her liking.

So Misao reached the kunai and withdrew her hand very quickly with a surprised cry, the blade was very sharp and now she had a small but bloody cut on her palm.

"I got hurted, Aoshi-san." She told him biting her lip and showing him her hand. Misao tried hard to hold her tears, she wouldn't cry in front of Aoshi.

"Misao! What happened?" he asked worried, carrying her inside to clean the wound. "Are you well? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine, I wanted to try a new weapon. A real one and I got hurted."

Aoshi cursed in his mind at the thought of the little girl playing with blades. Things could have gone much worse than a cut on her hand.

"We'll talk about that later, Misao."

And so they did talk about that later. Aoshi was very clear in telling Misao she should not touch knives or blades of any kind unsupervised but that he would train her and teach her how to handle those. From that day on, the wooden swords were discarded unless she was learning a new dangerous move.

* * *

I'm beginning to wonder how I survived childhood. Or at least how I didn't lose my hand in a "little accident". I can't be grateful enough Shikijo got me before I decided to ask the bees for some honey when I was four.

And people complain about me today... I've come a long way.

A/N: I don't think anyone should hold their breath waiting for a new chapter. The only reason I updated was because suddenly inspiration struck and I felt kind of bad that the title said songs as in more than one and yet there was only one chapter in the story. I'm sorry about the whole Misao gets hurt/ Aoshi saves the day/ everyone learns a lesson pattern. If/When I decide to write the next chapter I'll try to avoid it.

Thanks to Sayo Amakusa and rk-kitty for reviewing chapter 1.


End file.
